


Early Morning Fun

by Nines35711



Series: Jonathan's Alone Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Kind of overstimulation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Tearing Up During Masturbation, Trans Male Character, morning masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Jonathan reads some fanfiction and gets unreasonably horny for 5 AM. He decides to have some quick fun time.





	Early Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Jon uses male terms for the most part for his genitals, just letting you know. I just used hole as a nondescriptive term and dick for the obvious. If it makes you uncomfortable don't read it, I guess. It's what I use for myself, so that's what I'm used to.

It was 5 AM and Jonathan couldn’t fall asleep. He’d woken up three hours ago and his stomach had decided not to let him sleep out of pure spite and hunger. He tried to ignore it and go to sleep. It didn’t work and now here he was, sitting in bed and bored as hell.

He decided he might as well read to pass the time until he was willing to get up. He pulled up a story on his phone, old fanfiction but it was pretty good. A man fucking himself with his boyfriend’s new dildo, breaking it in for him. The author had written plenty about this couple and he read through the rest of them. Band groupie roleplay, using vibrators on each other, pretending to be strangers for the sake of getting money then giving each other blowjobs in an alleyway. It was only when his stomach grumbled in protest again that he gave in. Jonathan sat up, feeling something damp on his thigh. He reached down between his legs. He’d gotten wet without even realizing. Not surprising, considering the stories he’d just read. Jonathan’s stomach interrupted yet again with its protesting. He sighed. Any fun would need to wait until he got food.

Ramen answered all of his problems. It went in the microwave for a few minutes and then he carried his sodium-filled meal back to his room. Jonathan slurped up the noodles as fast as possible and pulled out his stuff. “Stuff” was an average length, slim dildo, a condom for cleanliness, and lube. He spread out a towel from his shower the day before on his side of the bed and set everything on it and got comfortable.

Two fingers slid down past his short pubic hair to the area between now less-slick folds. He gently rubbed over his hole, then pulled back up to touch his dick. His fingers played with his little dick until he started getting wet again. He picked up the dildo and condom and he rolled it on. A little bit of lube was spread on it just in case. He pressed it against his entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Jonathan moaned softly as he was filled up. He picked up his phone with his clean hand and opened up Pornhub to find his favorite video. It was a trans guy getting fucked and was perfect for setting a proper pace with his toy.

Jonathan started thrusting the dildo into himself to the pace the top set in the video, hitting exactly where he needed with each thrust. His eyes were glued to the screen where the man was getting fucked hard by his partner. He moaned loudly with every thrust into his hole.

The dildo was making slick sounds as he fucked himself with it. He pressed his head back into the pillow and cried out as the pace sped up. His wrist was starting to get a little tired but he did his best to stay consistent.

His legs started to tremble and then he clenched hard around the dildo, pushing it in and keeping it there as he came. He shuddered as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. It didn’t take long before he was starting up again. The couple on-screen was still going, the top pressing into the bottom with fervor.

Jonathan pulled out his dildo and spread a little more lube on it before pushing back in and going back to the pounding pace in the video. He started tearing up a little bit as he used the toy. The bottom in the video was crying out in pleasure, pushing back on the cock spreading him open. He pushed himself through another orgasm and let the dildo slide out onto the towel. It lay there for a second while he relaxed.

He stretched his legs out, hearing the little bones in his toes and knees crack. He reached down to play with his dick and press into his hole for a few seconds. It felt wonderfully used, but unfortunately empty. He’d have to solve that issue. Jonathan pulled his legs up towards him and pushed his body up until he was kneeling. He positioned the toy underneath him, glancing at the video where the partner was sliding their cock against the man’s hole, which was dripping with cum already. Jonathan slid down the moment the person pressed in again.

He let himself adjust to the new angle before sliding up the dildo and then back down until it was filling him again. He leaned forward against the mattress and made his hips do all the work. His hand became slick as he rode his dildo, lube dripping down over his fingers. His eyes leaked more tears from the constant stimulation. He shoved his face into the comforter and rock his hips harder.

The moaning and panting from his phone turned him on further, driving him to push down until he was just grinding the head of the dildo into his g spot. He used his supporting arm to bunch the blankets up around his face and buried his face into it. Once more he pressed the dildo in deep and held it there, whining into the blankets as he reached his peak. He lifted himself far enough for it to slide out and then dropped face-first on the bed panting.

After a few minutes, he pushed himself up and wiped his face. The condom was taken off the dildo and thrown in the trash, and everything else was wiped off and thrown back into his bedside drawer until he could take further care of it. He pushed the towel off of his bed and curled up under his blankets once more, face pressed into his pillow to breathe in the smell of eucalyptus spearmint. His fun time had tired him out enough to finally fall back asleep.

He woke up two hours later to his cat crying at his bedroom door, making him get up and eat actual food.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I especially appreciate constructive criticism. I will not tolerate any sort of hatred.
> 
> You can find me on twitter, where I post art and links to new stories, @nines35711.


End file.
